A digital video recorder function can record video to be played back later. For example, a user can digitally record a program that occurs at one time, call it eight o'clock, and watch that program at another time say nine o'clock. This “timeshifting” function can allow users to watch programs when they want, rather than when they are played live.
There are many commercially successful digital video recorders, including those made by TiVo, and others. Also, certain content providers, such as cable providers, also often provide network recording functionality either as a standalone device, or as a network function. It is envisioned that some televisions will provide the capability of doing the same thing.
Many of these devices allow a user to rewind to review a certain scene or portion, or to fast-forward over an undesired scene or portion. This has given rise to users fast forwarding over “commercials”.